


A List of My AUs Because I Frankly Have Way to Many

by 3moGirl



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry to everyone, M/M, Might add more characters depending on how my list goes, Some AUs might not be kid friendly, There's a lot to this, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3moGirl/pseuds/3moGirl
Summary: A contest, of sorts
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Karen Wheeler/Ted Wheeler, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) & The Party (Stranger Things), Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Hi

15/10/2020 edit:  
Howdy everyone. I've decided to change how this is working, I guess. Instead of it being like a competition or whatever, I've just decided to post all the AUs I've got and just write whatever I want. Thank you to everyone who's commmented and given kudos, it's very nice to know that people like my ideas. If anyone wants to write their own fic based off any of the AUs I've posted, if you could just give me a shout out or something, that'd be great, thanks.


	2. psych

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on USA's 'psych' (2006-2014; 2017; 2020) starring James Roday Rodrieguez, Dule Hill, Maggie Lawson, Timothy Omundson, Kirsten Nelson, and Corbin Bernsen.

SHIPS: Reddie, Benverly, Wentworth/Maggie (more to be added (maybe))

CHARACTERS: Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Bev Marsh, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Wentworth Tozier, Maggie Tozier, Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss, Karen Wheeler, Mike Wheeler, Nancy Wheeler, Ted Wheeler, Holly Wheeler, Will Byers, Robert Gray (Pennywise), Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Max Mayfield, Eleven, Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington, Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers

SUMMARY: Richie Tozier suddenly and spontaneously reappears to the home town he hadn’t lived in for years, much to the surprise of his best friend and his father.  
After he and Bev stumble upon a dead body, Richie bullshits his way out of becoming a suspect by telling the police he’s a psychic detective.

A little snippet, as a treat:  
"Having an eidetic memory is fifty percent blessing and fifty percent curse. At least for Richie Tozier it was. It’s helped him con his way out of many bad positions, but it’s also gotten him into a lot of trouble in areas where the police were concerned. This eidetic memory of Richie’s was high on his list of life problems, second only to his father, from whom he inherited his memory."

Comment or kudo (or both) if you wanna read more.


	3. The Good Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on NBC's "The Good Place" (2016-2020) starring Kristen Bell, Ted Danson, Jameela Jamil, William Jackson-Harper, Manny Jacinto, D'Arcy Carden.

SHIPS: Reddie, StanPat, Hanbrough (Mike/Bill), Benverly

CHARACTERS: Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Victor Criss

SUMMARY: After one dies, every deed they did during their life is added up, and, based on your score, you either go to the Good Place or the Bad Place. Luckily for Richie Tozier, he ended up in the Good Place. The only problem? He doesn’t belong there.  
Joined by a cast of characters that do actually belong in the Good Place, Richie struggles to become a better person.

A little snipet, as a treat:  
"Richie’s eyes snapped open. Several dozen thoughts raced through his mind, including: Where had he been? What had he been doing? And what, exactly, was going on?

On the wall across from where he was sitting, written in green, was four words: WELCOME! EVERYTHING IS FINE!

Richie smiled, all the hectic thoughts immediately vanishing. What was he worrying about? Everything was fine.

“Richard?” a rather soothing voice asked, and Richie looked to the left, where a young man was leaning out a doorway. “We’re ready.”"


	4. Palm Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Hulu's "Palm Springs" (2020) starring Andy Samberg and Cristin Milioti

SHIPS: Reddie, Benverly, StanPat, Hanbrough, Eddie/Myra

CHARACTERS: Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom, Stanley Uris, Patty Uris, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Myra Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak,

SUMMARY: Stuck in a time loop, Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh are forced to relive the same day over and over and over again. They're also forced to grow up (just a little).

A little snipet, as a treat:  
"Ironic, Bev thought as she gazed out her room window at the ocean. Well, the beach, more specifically. Eddie hated sand, said it was disgusting and that it got everywhere. Richie always said Eddie sounded like Anakin Skywalker when he complained about sand. Bev had to agree. So it was incredibly surprising to be standing here in her room and looking out at the beach and knowing that Eddie was going to get married down there."


	5. UPLOAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Amazon Prime's "Upload" (2020-) starring Robbie Amell, Andy Allo, Zainab Johnson, Kevin Bigley, Allegra Edwards

SHIPS: Reddie, Eddie/Myra

CHARACTERS: Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Myra Kaspbrak

SUMMARY: Eddie Kaspbrak dies, and his girlfriend insists he be Uploaded. (shitty summary ik)

A little snipet, as a treat:  
"The first thing Eddie registered when he woke up was nothing. Well, not nothing, just an endless black all around. He wasn’t even sure he was _seeing_ black.  
Suddenly, a rather soothing voice said from all around him, “Hi, Eddie. Don’t panic.”  
Eddie was pretty sure, if he could, he would be laughing hysterically."


	6. Lost in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Netflix's "Lost in Space" (2018-2021) starring Maxwell Jenkins, Molly Parker, Toby Stephens, Taylor Russell, Mina Sundwall, Parker Posey, Ignacio Serricchio

SHIPS: Reddie, StanPat, Hanbrough, Benverly, Bill/Audra 

CHARACTERS: Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon, Stan Uris, Patty Uris, Ben Hanscom, Bev Marsh, Pennywise/Robert Grey, Audra Denbrough

SUMMARY: In the year 2060, ten people board the Starship Ranger to make the journey to a human colony on the far off planet of Centauri. Along the way, they are kicked off course. They now have to find their back to the mothership, but are faced with the many difficulties of being isolated together while not really knowing each other. Oh, and also a homicidal maniac that will kill the rest of them without hesitation.

A little snipet, as a treat:  
"The last thing Bill Denbrough wanted to do was board a starship with his soon to be ex-wife. Audra, as regal as ever, didn’t let her emotions be known, but she too was uncomfortable with the prospect of spending the next ten months in close quarters with Bill, but the Starship Ranger was the last passenger starship leaving Earth, so it was either take Bill’s ship or wait another two years to get to Centauri."


	7. Call Me By Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Call Me By Your Name" (2017) starring Timothee Chalamet, Armie Hammer

SHIPS: Reddie, Nancy/Jonathan (ST), Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak (one-sided)

CHARACTERS: Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Buyers, Mike Wheeler, Wentworth Tozier, Maggie Tozier, Beverly Marsh, Stanley Uris, Holly Wheeler, OFC Marie, OMC Mark, Myra Kaspbrak

SUMMARY: During the summer of 1998 in northern Italian, two young men discover the chaotic whirlwind of summer romance and how their actions (and choices) have serious consequences.

A little snipet:  
"Having spent every summer for the past thirteen years (this being their fourteenth) in northern Italy, Richie didn’t really find the small town closest to their summer villa all that interesting anymore. He’d explored every shoppe and back alley and dark corner, and had revisited those places hundreds of times, so there was nothing new. Not anymore."


	8. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 1993 film "Dazed and Confused" starring Matthew McConaughey, Jason London, Ben Afflect, Wiley Wiggins, Rory Cochrane, and a s**t load of other people

SHIPS: Reddie, Benverly, Stanlonbrough

CHARACERS: Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, Georgie Denbrough, Dorsey Corcoran, Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Orignal Female Character Who's Actually A Character In The Film, and more probably

SUMMARY: This coming-of-age fic follows the mayhem of a group of rowdy teenagers in Derry, Maine, celebrating the last day of high school in 1976. The graduating class heads for a popular pool hall and joins an impromptu keg party, however star football player Mike Hanlon has promised to focus on the championship game and abstain from partying. Meanwhile, the incoming freshmen try to avoid being hazed by the seniors, most notably the sadistic bullies Bowers and Hockstetter.

A little snippet, as a treat:  
"The Last Day of School, June 11, 1976, 2:00 pm

The last day of school could not have come any later. It’s not like the students of Derry High School didn’t know that the last day of school would feel like forever away, even on the day itself. As the school year got closer to summer, the days dragged on. But now it was the last day of school, and the four hundred students of Derry High School had a measly hour left until they were free for the summer."


End file.
